COMPLICACIONES EN EL PARAISO
by adiereny
Summary: Edward se separa nuevamente de Bella despues de haberle hecho la promesa de no hacerlo de nuevo, a donde se ira y sobre todo volvera a los brazos de Bella y Renesme * mal sumary* entren
1. VACACIONES

**VACACIONES**

**POV EDWARD**

Desde el nacimiento de Renesme era la primera vez que saliamos de viaje, habiamos decidido salir de forks por un tiempo para descansar de la rutina

Jacob que no se apartaba de renesme mas de lo que fuera necesario habia desidido acompañarnos, lo unico que le molestaba es no poder entrar en fase por un tiempo

Bella, no estaba del todo feliz por la compañía de Jacob ya que ella todavia no aceptaba del todo la imprimacion de este sobre nuestra hijaRenesme tenia ya 3 años y como era de esperarse aparentaba mucho mas, en este momento pasaba facilmente por una chica de uno 16 años

-Edward-- dijo bella mientras aterrizabamos y me saco de mis cabilaciones, hemos llegado

El destino era sorpresa para Renesme, asi que desde el otro lado del asiento de adelanse te escucho su voz, -a donde papá?, ya lo veras -- le dije, ella y Jacob intercambiaban miradas mientras Bella y yo ahogabamos una risa picara

Bajamos del avion y tomamos un taxi hacia nuestro destino, despues de llegar a nuestro destino y haber despachado al taxista prosegui hacia el puerto mientras Renesme y Jacob me seguian al igual que Bella.

-A donde vamos papá?-- repitio renesme ahora ya con un tono de enfado y sorpresa

-Si a donde vamos sangui…… Edward--hablo por fin Jacob

Bueno esta bien, dije dandome por vencido, vamos a la isla Esme en donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel

-Deveras mamá-- dijo renesme entusiasmada

-sip -- dijo bella con una cara de satisfaccion

-Perfecto!! empesemos con los sentimentalismos -- dijo jacob con expresion de aburrimiento

-Suban todos!!! -- les dije mientras encendia el pequeño bote, parecia mas pequeño de lo que recordaba o tal vez era que en aquella ocasión solo eramos bella y yo, a diferencia de este momento en el que estabamos acompañados por nuestra adorada hija y nuestro no muy entusiasmado yerno, se me dificultaba todavia ver a Jacob de ese modo como el compañero de existencia de mi hija pero no habia mas que hacer ellos estaban predestinados por asi decirlo, desde el nacimiento de ella Jacob habia sido como su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, su confidente y por supuesto la persona que según el mas la amba en el mundo, yo discrepaba un poco con ese razonamiento al igual que bella.

Una vez que llegamos a la isla, renesme salto del bote y fue a recorrer los alrededores con Jacob, dejandonos solos, Bella mi cielo que tienes dije casi gritando, al ver la cara de Bella que parecia que iba soltar a llorar.

-Estoy recordando todo lo que vivimos aquí la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí-- dijo ella con expresion de tristeza

No me gustaba recordar mas que lo bueno que habia sucedido ahí no lo malo como que aquí fue donde pense por primera vez en arrancarle la vida al bebe que bella llevaba en su bientre que ahora se habia convertido en la luz de nuestra existencia, nuestra si nuestra por que siempre sera de los dos aunque algun dia sea tambien de Jacob o tal vez ya le pertenecia a el tambien

Caminamos abrazados hacia la casa y nos sentamos en el sillon frente al gran televisor, nos miramos sin decir ni una sola palabra durante un buen rato, adentradondonos en nuestros ojos y dejandonos llevar por el amor que nos teniamos empezamos a caminar juntos hacia la habitacion blanca.

-Nuestra habitación blanca dijo ella con entusiasmo, casi no la recordaba-- calle su boca con un apasionado beso y mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban recorriamos nuestros cuerpos con carisias, empezamos a despojarnos de la ropa, olvidandonos por completo de nuestros acompañantes

Nuestra piel ardia como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, acaso era aquel lugar que guardaba algo magico para nosotros

-Edward-- consiguio decir ella mientras apartaba mis labios de su boca, recuerda que acabamos de llegar y tenemos compañía mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia la ventana que daba afuera

-Podran esperar-- dije sin apartar mis labios de su piel lo puedo leer en sus mentes ni siquiera se han percatado de nuestra ausencia

-Apenas recuerdo la ultima vez que estubimos aquí-- dijo bella muy seria

-bueno eso es por que las memorias humanas se desvanecen muy rapido-- le recorde

-dejemos de hablar de eso y regresemos a lo nuestro-- le dije

-claro que si-- se apresuro a decir

Empece a besarla de nuevo ahora su beso era apasionado y lleno de urgencia, urgencia por acercarnos, urgencia por que nos perteneciamos, urgencia por que este lugar nos recordaba aquellos primeros momentos de nuestra vida de casados en que la habiamos pasado tan bien amandonos como lo haciamos y perteneciendonos como nos perteneciamos

Bella jadeaba mientras que sus rodillas se levantaban a la altura de mis muslos, nuestras caderas se presionaban una y otra vez soldadas como una urgencia se fue desvaneciendo cuando lei en la mente de renesme que vendria a buscarnos ya se habia dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia

-Termino el encanto por el momento-- le dije mientras me ponia de nuevo la ropa a una velocidad casi imperceptible.

-luego seguiremos con esto-- dijo bella con una expresion de tristeza

-mama, papa??-- nos llamo renesme

-Genial!! penso jacob, los tortolitos se escabuyen para hacer travesuras y tenemos que buscarlos

-estamos aquí!!-- grito bella terminando de arreglarse la ropa

-mamá que bello lugar es mas hermoso de lo que habia imaginado, jacob aquí deveramos de pasar nuestra luna de miel, no lo crees

-lo que tu quieras renesme, dijo jacob mientras pensaba, perfecto ahora compartiremos hasta eso, recordando cuando bella y el se besaron aquel dia en el bosque cuando iba a luchar contra los neofitos

Puse cara de tristeza ante las imágenes tan vividas que era capaz de crear jacob y lo mire con furia

-Tranquilo hombre es solo un recuerdo, grito jacob

-Ya te eh dicho que no estrés en la mente de jacob-- reclamo renesme

-Ya sabes que no lo puedo evitar, murmure

-Bueno pero por lo menos has el intento de darles un poco de intimidad, dijo Bella

-Y entonces donde dormiremos jacob y yo??

-Tu dormiras en la habitación azul, jacob en la de huespedes y tu madre y yo en la habitación blanca

A jacob no le agrado mucho la idea pero no iba a dejar que durmiera en la misma cama que mi hija, aunque como decian se pertenecian desde el primer momento en que se vieron

-Jacob pasa por aquí te dire donde esta tu habitación-- le ofreci

--Me odias cierto, decia en su mente mientras caminabamos

--No presisamente le dije, es mas bien que no me gusta que recuerdes ese tipo de cosas y que ademas pienses en renesme de esa manera

--No lo puedo evitar amo a renesme tanto o mas de cómo tu amas a bella

--Tal vez sea cierto pero por si no lo recuerdas renesme sigue siendo una bebe, aunque crece rapido y ahora se ve como una chica mayor ella solo tiene 3 años y por supuesto que no voy a permitir ese tipo de relacion entre renesme y tu por el momento

-Eso quiere decir que mas adelante si lo consentiras suegrito, hizo que la ultima palabra sonara en tono de burla

-Eso esta por verse perro-- bufe

Ahora entendia el comportamiento que tenia charlie conmigo cuando salia con bella o cuando la vei sufrir cuando la deje, no me torturaria recordando por el momento eso que nos hacia tanto a bella y a mi eso que nunca debio de haber pasado, mi abandono pero eso nunca volveria a suceder

Bella y renesme estaban en la cocina preparando la cena para jacob y ella asi que me les uni mientra el se acomodaba en la recamara de huespedes, esa noche transcurrio tranquila mientras jacob y renesme dormian nosotros retomamos lo que habiamos dejado inconcluso.

**ES MI PRIMER FIC SI LE VEN FUTURO POR FAVOR NO DUDEN EN DECIRLO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	2. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**POV EDWARD  
**

Bella y yo salimos muy temprano a buscar provisiones para renesme y Jacob, ya que habiamos pasado tres dias en la isla, ademas deviamos salir a cazar

Subimos al pequeño bote, aunque yo preferiria haber ido nadando pero bella insistio en no llamar la atencion, nos dirigimos primero a cazar pues iriamos de compras y estariamos cerca de los humanos

Corriamos a toda velocidad cuando de pronto olimos a una pareja de felinos asi que sin dudarlo nos dirigimos hacia donde provenia el olor

Los felinos en particular eran nuestra presa favorita ya que nos gustaba la resistencia que oponian y bueno los carnivoros son lo mas parecido a la sangre de humanos asi que satisface mejor nuestra sed

Bella se abalanso sobre la hembra que a pesar de serlo era de muy buen tamaño asi que yo fui por el macho que me opuso un poco de resistencia

Al terminar de alimentarnoss empezamos a correr de regreso cuando de pronto bella se detuvo

-alguien nos sigue -- dijo levantando la cara al viento

la imite y pede percibir un olor penetrante y dulzon, eran vampiros

Bella abrio los ojos como platos y confirmo mi sospecha ella habia deducido lo mismo que yo

-Edward, son los voltorius -- dijo casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras

los voltorius pero por que estarian siguiendonos acaso venian por nosotros de nuevo, por renesme por la razon de nuestra existencia

- no lo creo -- le dije a bella no recozco ese olor o tu si

-no, pero los voltorius siempre estan reclutando vampiros nuevos para su guardia-

De pronto pude escuchar unas deviles voces mentales

Eran dos vampiros que pasaban por aqui y se cruzaron con nuestra esencia y la siguieron solo por curiosidad ya que no habian visto a vampiros desde hacia largo tiempo

-tranquilizate bella, solo son dos vampiros curiosos que captaron nuestra esencia y se dirijen hacia aca --

- no quieren hacernos daño??--

-no, solo quieren conocernos, puedo leer en sus mentes la impasiencia llegaran aqui en cualquier momento

De entre los arboles aparecieron dos hombres altos, de piel palida y de ojos color carmesi, uno era de cabello rubio y de aspecto apasible parecia mas joven que el otro que tenia cabello oscuro y aspecto rudo

-hola-- se apresuro a decir el mas joven, mientras el otro permanecia detras suyo sin quitar la vista de nosotros

-hola-- respondimos al unisono bella y yo

-soy andre y el es mi amigo philiph-- Philiph que permanecia parado detras de el se relajo un poco y saludo con la mano

- mucho gusto, nosotros somos Bella y Edward Cullen

- es un plaser encontrar a otros como nosotros en el camino

- lo mismo digo-- me apresure a decir

-Estan aquei de paso?? -- pregunto Philiph

-En realidad estamos de caza vinimos de vacaciones con nuestra hija-- dijo bella

-y donde esta ella?? -- pregunto andre

-en casa-- se apresuro a decir bella

-tienen una casa por a qui??-- pregunto andre sorprendido

-en realidad no aqui pero si muy cerca de aqui-- conteste

-nos gustaria conocer a su hija y bueno a ustedes un poco mejor

- seria conveniente llevarlos a casa??-- pregunto bella mentalmente

-no lo se-- le dije con un hilo de voz casi imperseptible

-bueno, sera mejor que lo dejemos para otro dia-- dijo andre dandose la vuelta y echando a correr hacia el bosque

- nos vemos-- dijo philiph imitando a su amigo

-realmente pense que eran los voltorius-- dijo bella

-no te preocupes, hace tiempo que no nos dan problemas aunque eso no quiere decir que se hayan olvidado de nosotros

-lo se, por eso no puedo dejar de preocuparme, algun dia vendran e intentaran separar a nuestra familia de nuevo y no se si podre soporarlo

No me gustaba ver a bella de esa manera, parecia de nuevo aquella bella fragil que me veia obligado a proteger de todo y de todos pero ahun asi era mi bella la razon de que yo siguiera existiendo

-lo siento-- consegui decir

-que es lo que sinetes??-- pregunto bella sorprendida

-por mi culpa tendremos que estar siempre a la defensiva

-en todo caso la culpa seria mia por haberme enamorado de ti-- dijo sonriendo

-no juegues bella, deveras que nunca vas a cambiar-- dije devolviendo su sonrisa y besando sus labios apasionadamente

-lo que quiero decir, es que la culpa en realidad no es de nadie las cosas simplemente suceden y ya, hay que sobrellevar los retos que se nos atraviesan en este mundo, ahora hay que apresurarnos por que dejamos a dos adolecentes en la isla solos y no sabemos que podrian estar haciendo


	3. SOLOS

-1**JACOB Y RENESME SE QUEDAN SOLOS EN CASA QUE PASARA??**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**RENESME POV**

Me desperte por la mañana, los rayos del sol traspasaban las cortinas de la ventana devia ser ya muy tarde, me levante de la cama y camine hacia el espejo me rei al ver el aspecto que tenia mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña y bueno yo no me v-eia muy bien el haber dormido tanto habia hecho que mis ojos se vieran un poco inflamados, me apresure a darme una ducha y tome unos jeans y una camiseta blanca y sali de la habitación

-Buenos dias -- dije sin obtener respuesta

Me dirigi hacia la habitación de mis padres y toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta asi que abri la puerta y que raro no estaban ahí, entonces fui a tocar a la habitacion de Jacob y tampoco respondio, abri la puerta y jacob estaba roncando semidesnudo sobre la cama

-Buenos dias dormilon-- le grite mientras saltaba sobre la cama

-Que pasa-- dijo saltando del susto

-Es muy tarde ya tienes que levantarte dormilon-- le dije dandole un beso en los labios

-Bueno, si me vas a despertar asi todos los dias me quedare dormido mas seguido-- dijo devolviendome el beso

-Bueno vistete te espero afuera-Ok, pero me gustaria otro beso antes de que salieras-- dijo haciendo un puchero

Lo bese de nuevo esta vez un poco mas apasionadamente y este me lo devolvio aun mas apasionado, jacob cayo sobre la cama y yo enciama de el se podia sentir la urgencia por parte de los dos, pero yo me aleje de el sentando en la cama

-Que sucede cielo

-Creo que no devemos hacer esto Jacob al menos no en este momento

-Lo que digas

-Vistete te espero afuera

Sali de la habitación y me apoye sobre la pared, claro que queria estar con jacob pero no me sentia lista en este momento me preocupaba lo que dirian mis padres lo que pensarian de mi y mas que nada lo que yo sentia amaba a jacob demasiado y que tal si esto era un error bueno tal vez llegando el momento todas mis preocupaciones no servirian de nada y me dejaria llevar.

-En que piensas-- la voz de jacob me saco de mis cabilaciones

-En que dentro de un tiempo nosotros vendremos aquí igual que mis padres a pasar nuestra luna de miel-- menti

-Bueno entonces que vamos a comer, que preparo bella--

-No lo se, creo que nada

-Como que no a preparado nada

-Si, es que me olvide de decirte que no estan nos quedamos solos aquí en la isla

-Asi que solos eh-- dijo jacob dejando escapar una sonrisa picara

-Si pero creo que somos lo suficientemente responsables para no hacer nada que no devamos o que mis padres consideren incorrecto no crees

-Si tu lo dices Nessie- expreso amargamente jacob

-Entonces vamos a la cocina a preparar algo para comer

No sabia como ibamos a hacer eso la verdad es que yo no cosinaba muy bien y bueno no se podia decir ni mas ni menos de Jacob que una vez habia intentado prepararme algo en su casa y la cocina termino toda quemada

-Yo preparo algo-- dijo Jacob

-Estas seguro, mira que mi abuela Esme ama esta casa asi como esta y le daria mucha tristeza que acabara hecha cenizas por nosotros-- me apresure a decir

-Eh mejorado desde la ultima vez que cocine nessie, eh estado viendo Food Network-- Dijo Jacob dejando escapar una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me dejaba a su merced

-Ok, te dare una oportunidad

Jacob empezo a sacar todo del refrigerador y empezo con su labor, lo observaba sin perder pisada de lo que estaba haciendo por si tenia que escapar o traer el extintor en cualquier momento pero se desnvolvia muy bien, el olor que empezo a llenar toda la casa era esquisito era verdad, habia mejorado muy notablemente en sus habilidades culinarias

-Bon apettit-- dijo poniendo un gran plato de omelet enfrente de mi

-Grazie-- le imite en su graciosa imitacion de un chef italiano

Devoramos todo en un momento, lo que les parecia mas gracioso a mis padres de nosotros es que compartiamos el gran apetito, por que aunque yo era mas pequeña en estatura que el comiamos la misma cantidad de comida y lo mejor para mi es que no desarreglaba mi figura

-Gracias estuvo delicoso-- le dije plantandole un beso

- De nada Nessie- Te parece que veamos una pelicula??

- Esta bien pero tu la escoges

Me sente en el suelo frenta al gran televisor y empece a revisar la gran cantidad de peliculas que habia ahí, devieron pasar por lo menos 15 minutos ya que Jacob recogio todo en la cocina y se sento detrás de mi justo cuando yo decidia por una

- Esta -- dije levantandome del suelo

- Te apetesen unas palomitas-- dijo el señalando un gran tazon de palomitas junto a el

- Claro que si, me encantan las palomitas-- dije saltando al sofa y acurrucandome junto a el, puse mi cabeza sobre su gran y musculoso pecho y nos dispusimos a ver la pelicula

En toda la pelicula el nunca dejo de acarisiar mi cabeza y de dar besos en esta cuando pensaba que me estaba quedando dormida

- Perfecto ya se acabo-- dijo estirando los brazos hacia arriba y volviendo a besarme esta vez en los labios

- Espero que te halla gustado, es una de mis favoritas

-Si, solo que estuvo un poquito extensa no crees??-- respondio resaltando la palabra extensa

-Bueno pero solo un poco-- dije soltando la carcajada, el me imito y nos besamos de nuevo

Era tan facil amar a Jacob, era el chico mas cariñoso y amoroso que yo conocia, bueno no es que yo conociera a muchos pero el era un chico muy tierno, me di cuenta de que lo que yo hiciera con jacob nunca podria ser un error yo lo amaba como no amaba a nadie en el mundo y el me amaba de la misma manera

Tumbe a Jacob sobre el sofa y subi encima de el, meti mis manos bajo su camiseta y empeze a acarisiar su pecho mientras nos besabamos apasionadamente, el me acarisiaba la espalda con sus grandes manos luego saco mis manos de su playera y se la quito sin ninguna dificultad, entonces empezo a desabrochar mis jeans, yo hice lo mismo con los suyos y en un momento nos encontrabamos desnudos los dos ahí encima del sofa

Jacob me acariciaba apasionadamente yo no podia dejar de besarlo, empezo a desabrochar mi sujetador y yo lo ayude para que lo hiciera mas rapido no queria pasar un minuto mas sin jacob, a pesar de estar tan cerca no lo sentia lo suficientemente cerca de mi, jacob empezo a besar mi cuello y cambiamos de posicion ahora el estaba encima, en un momento lo tuve dentro de mi y se movia con un ritmo muy lento, yo me sujetaba de la espalda de jacob mientras unas lagrimas salian de mis ojos

Seria posible que estuvieramos haciendo esto que tuvieramos nuestra primera vez aquí y que fuera asi, que nos amaramos en este momento y que lo estuvieramos haciendo por amor

-Te amo-- me susurro Jacob al oido

-Yo tambien te amo jacob

Los movimientos se hicieron aun mas lentos y se acosto a un lado de mi ahí estuvimos abrazados durante varios minutos hasta que el se levanto y me llevo hacia mi recamara

-No querras que tus padres nos encuentren en esta posicion verdad

Oh no, me habia olvidado por completo de mis padres que dirian ante lo que acababa de suceder, que seria lo que pensarian de mi

- No por supuesto que no-- le dije a jacob dandole un apasionado beso

Me dejo sobre la cama y me dio un beso en la frente antes de ir corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse otra ropa, me levante y me apresure a tomar otro cambio de ropa ya que mis padres no tardaban

Chapter End Notes:

**LES GUSTO, ESPERO QUE SI**

**ME ENCANTA COMO RENESME Y JACOB SE PERTENECEN EL UNO AL OTRO TAL COMO BELLA Y EDWARD**

**ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	4. REVELACIONES

-1**POV EDWARD **

Habiamos tenido un largo dia de compras, estabamos por llegar a la isla despues de no haber estado en todo el dia en ella, bella estaba preocupada por lo que podian estar haciendo jacob y nessie, para ser sincero yo tambien

Al entrar a la casa se veia todo en calma pero pude captar en los pensamientos de renesme que estaba preocupada y se esforzaba por mantenerme fuera de su mente, era tan predesible cuando hacia algo malo yo no necesitaria ser un lector de mentes con ella en esos momentos, asi que me dirigi hacia su habitacion y bella me siguio sin hacer ninguna pregunta toque a su puerta y se escucho una voz dentro muy impasiente

- Entra papá

- Hola hija-- saludo bella

-Hola Mamá como les a ido de caza??

- Muy bien, y ustedes que han hecho en todo el dia??

- Bueno, desayunamos, luego vimos una pelicula y despues vine a descansar un rato

- Que bien tienes hambre??

- Un poco

- Te preparare algo-- dijo bella saliendo de la habitación y dejandonos solos

Yo seguia con la mirada fija en nessie sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ella evitaba mirarme lo que confirmaba mis sospechas, me ocoultaba algo y debia de ser algo grave

- Nessie puedo hablar contigo un momento-- le dije

- Claro papá

- Sabes que tu madre y yo te queremos mucho y que te apoyaremos siempre pase lo que pase ya que eso hace la familia

- Si papá lo se

- Entonces, por que estas ocultandome algo ahora mismo, ya sabes que si me ocultas las cosas yo creo que son peores de los que en realidad son hija

Nessie abrio los ojos como platos - yo no trato de ocultarte nada papá-- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

- Claro que si lo estas haciendo, tus pensamientos estan enfocados en cosas sin sentido

Entonces fue cuando oun recuerdo vino a su mente y lo bloqueo enseguida, a pesar de haber sido como un relampago pude ver lo suficiente como para saber lo que habia pasado

Me quede serio observandola por un rato meditando lo que le iba a decir y tambien por que no conteniendo mi ira, como oera posible que mi hija esa chiquilla que yo e visto crecer y desarrollarse durante los ultimos tres años a pasos gigantescos estuviera haciendo esto a su edad y entonces me di cuenta como yo habia dicho ella crecia y se desarrollaba rapido y esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, pero como evitar sentirme celoso, si celoso de que jacob la separara de nosotros aunque eso es inevitable algun dia ella tendra que hacer su propia viada o existencia y tendra que separarse de nosotros.

- Papá perdon!! -- dijo Nessie soltanto a llorar y abrazandome muy fuerte

- No hay nada que perdonar hija

- Pero papá los eh defraudado

- No hija simplemente seguiste lo que te dicto otu corazon

- Edward!! -- se escucho la voz de bella detrás de mi-- ¿Qué pasa por que lloras hija?

- Es que-- dijo Nessie

Negue con la cabeza y ella cambio su respuesta

- Los extrañaba me dejaron sola mucho tiempo

- De verdad solo es eso -- dijo bella uniendose a nuestro abrazo

- Si mi amor que mas podria ser

- Bueno hija la comida esta lista ve a traer a Jacob

- Claro mamá

Bella salio de la habitacion detrás de Nessie dejandome de nuevo a solas con mis pensamientos que haria ahora que inevitablemente mi hija estaba creciendo y se habia convertido en una mujer, esperaba que esto demorara mas tiempo pero con Nessie nunca se estaba completamente seguro de nada era igual a su madreen ese aspecto siempre hacian lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba que hicieran pero por eso las amaba, sali de la recamara y me les uni en el comedor en donde estaban ya todos

- " Ya lo sabra" -- penso Jacob y yo asenti, " mierda"

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE ES MUY CORTO BUENO ES SOLO LA REACCION DE EDWARD ANTE LO QUE PASO CON JAKE Y NESSIE, ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LA HISTORIA DA UN GIRO ……… BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	5. SORPRESA

-1**POV EDWARD**

Se habia cumplido ya un mes desde que estavamos en isla esme y ni Nessie ni Jake habian salido de ahi ni una sola vez, Bella y yo saliamos cada semana a hacer algunas compras y a cazar y ellos siempre se negaban a acompañarnos, asi que planeamos una salida para los cuatro ya que no nos hacia mucha gracia dejarlos solos, aunque despues de todo lo peor ya habia pasado bella no lo sabia ahun.

- Renesme, Jacob les tenemos una propuesta -- dijo bella alegremente

- Cual mamá??

- Si cual Bella ?? -- dijo Jacob

- Saldremos los cuatro de compras y a cazar, que les parece??

- Claro mamá, ya empezaba a aburrirme un poco el encierro

- De acuerdo -- dijo Jake no muy convencido

- Ok, entonces saldremos por la mañana, asi que sera mejor que vayan a descansar -- les dije

- Hasta mañana Mamá, Papá -- dijo renesme dandonos un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación

- Hasta mañana -- dijo jake dando un gran bostezo

- Hasta mañana -- contestamos bella y yo al unisono

- Bella, mi cielo sera mejor que nosotros tambien nos vallamos a nuestra habitación, no crees?? -- con esa sonrisa que bella tantas veces me habia dicho que amaba

- Estoy de acuerdo -- contesto ella guiñandome el ojo y dandome un apasionado y largo beso

Nos entregamos el uno al otro esa noche al igual que aquella primera vez, con la diferencia que esta vez no temia lastimarla ella no era ya aquella fragil bella de la que yo me enamore, aquella fragil humana que tanto queria y sentia tenia que proteger incluso de mi mismo, al contrario ahora era un ser inmortal, con una fuerza y un don impresionantes, pero seguia siendo mi bella, la razon de mi existencia y la que mantenia la cordura en mi.

La mañana llego demasiado rapido para nosotros que disfrutabamos de amarnos en la oscuridad de la noche, Nessie y Jacob estaban desayunando cuando nosotros fuimos hacia la cocina.

- Buenos dias Mamá, Papá -- dijo nessie alegremente

- Buenos dias -- dijimos

- Hola!! como se la pasaron anoche?? -- dijo jake burlonamente

- Eso no te incumbe -- contesto bella furiosa

- Jake basta!! -- grito nessie

- Esta bien, esta bien¡¡ solo queria un tema de conversacion -- dijo jake levantando las manos en señal de rendición

- Pues busca otro¡¡ -- dije furioso, jake me ponia al limite

- Ok, entonces a donde iremos?? -- pregunto curioso

- A la ciudad de compras y a una selva cercana de casa -- conteste

- Ok, me parece bien ya me hacia falta entrar en fase para no descuidarlo

- Pero lo haras cuando estemos lejos de los humanos -- se apresuro a decir bella

- Claro!! por quien me tomas

- Solo queria asegurarme

- Ok!! estan todos listos?? -- pregunte

- Si¡¡ -- respondieron todos al unisono y esto nos hizo reir a los cuatro

- Entonces en marcha!!

- Si señor!! -- dijo burlonamente jacob mientras marchaba como soldado

-1,2,3,1,2,3 -- dije siguiendo su broma y por esto todos soltaron a reir de nuevo, parecia que nos estavamos llevando mejor

Subimos al pequeño bote y salimos hacia nuestro destino, el viaje no duro mas de los habitual solo un poco mas de treinta minutos y en todo el camino no paramos de reir con los malos chistes de jake, tenia que aceptarlo comenzaba a verlo como de la familia pero no por eso aceptaba lo que habia sucedido hace unas semanas con mi nessie aunque parecia que ya me estaaba resignando a lo inevitable

Atracamos en el muelle y enseguida nos dirigimos hacia la selva para cazar, en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos humanos jake entro en fase

Jacob corria por los alrededores dejando fluir la libertad que irradiaba aquel lugar, no nos tomo mucho localizar a una familia de felinos, parecia que aqui habitaban en abundancia

Esta vez jacob y nessie fueron los primeros en atacar, ya que tenian tiempo sin cazar les dimos un poco de ventaja

Ya saciada nuestra sed, decidimos dar un paseo para inspeccionar los alrededores y conocer un poco mejor para nuestras futuras excurciones

De pronto l os cuatro nos detuvimos, percivimos de nuevo aquellas esencias de hace semanas, pero esta vez habia una nueva, nos quedamos parados esperando de nuevo aquel encuentro y conocer a un nuevo vampiro pero solo podia escuchar las mentes de Andre y Philip, parecia que ellos eran los unicos que se acercaban el otro quienquiera que fuera se quedo atras

- Hola de nuevo!! -- dijo andre con una gran sonrisa

- Hola -- dije

- Que hay? -- dijo philiph

- Me imagino que esta bella jovencita debe de ser su hija -- dijo andre viendo a renesme

- Asi es -- contesto bella

- Es muy linda -- dijo andre adelantandose y besando la mano de nessie

- Gracias!! -- expreso nessie

- no hay por que, siempre es un placer conocer a una dama tan hermosa -- dijo andre

- Bueno ya basta de tanta cursileria -- dijo jake interponiendose entre andre y nessie

- y tu quien eres?? -- pregunto andre

- Soy jacob black el prometido de nessie

- pero como un humano?? -- dijo andre sorprendido

- un licantropo -- dije corrigiendolo

- Peor ahun como puede ser que un vampiro vaya a casarse con un licantropo?? -- dijo andre todavia sorprendido

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia -- dijo bella molesta

- Eso es cierto, y les pido person por mi intromicion-- dijo andre apenado -- solo que han despertado mi curiosidad

- Bueno... -- empezo a hablar nessie y todos la miramos -- lo que pasa es que desde mi nacimiento jacob se imprimo de mi y bueno por que no yo tambien un poco de el y desde entonces es como si nos perteneciaeramos el uno al otro

- y que es eso de la imprimacion?? -- pregunto ahora philiph

- La imprimacion es como un lazo muy fuerte que se forma con una persona cuando encontramos a nuestra alma gemela, se parece mucho al amor a primera vista pero mas fuerte -- explico jake

- Entonces ustedes estan unidos por un lazo tan fuerte que no se puede romper -- dijo andre

- Exacto -- contesto jake

- Bueno ni hablar, creo que eh llegado tarde

- Eso tenlo por seguro

- Bueno basta de peleas y diganme quien es aquel que se quedo entre los arboles?? -- pregunte

- Ah se han dado cuenta de que habia otro con nosotros

- Pues claro, por quienes nows tomas ?? -- dijo jake aun molesto

- Es cierto parece que los subestimamos, pero el no quizo acercarse a ustedes

- Por que?? - pregunte aunque ya habia leido en su mente el por que no podia leer quien era aquel que se habia quedado en el bosque, parecia que bloqueaba ese pensamiento, entonces eso queria decir que sabian de mi don

- Es alguien que conocio a los cullen hace algun tiempo, bueno en realidad solo a ti edward

- Que a mi ?? -- dije abriendo los ojos como platos

Quien seria el que se ocultaba para no dar la cara, trate de enfocarme en leer los pensamientos del que se escondia entre los arboles pero no podia escuchar nada, ¿Quien sera?, ¿Que quedra? y ¿Por que se escondia y no daba la cara?

De pronto escuche el susurro de una voz mental que provenia de entre los arboles

- "Entonces si eres tu Edward" -- dijo la voz entre los arboles

Me quede petrificado al escuchar esa voz no podia ser que fuera ...........


	6. REENCUENTRO DEL PASADO

-1**EDWARD POV**

No podia ser ella habian pasado mas de 90 años desde la ultima vez que la vi, devia de ser una ilusion, eso era mi mente me traicionaba

- Edward!! que pasa mi amor?? -- pregunto bella sacudiendome

- Nada, es solo que me parecio escuchar a alguien que conoci hace mucho tiempo, pero es imposible

- "Deveras lo crees" -- repitio aquella voz

- No puede ser, ella esta muerta -- dije dando un grito

- Quien?? -- pregunto bella alarmada

- "No estoy muerta" -- repitio la voz -- "Estoy aqui de vuelta"

- No, no puede ser -- me seguia repitiendo a mi mismo

Entonces de entre los arbustows salio la figura de una joven con el pelo largo y rizado, era deveras hermosa y lo peor era quien yo habia imaginado

- Eres tu?? -- dije con tono de desesperacion

- Si soy yo Edward, me estrañaste??

- Pero tu estas muerta, como puede ser??

- No mori -- contesto ella con cara de tristeza

- Pero fui a tu funeral

- No, el cuerpo que sepultaron no era el mio, pudo haber sido alguna otra joven que se parecia demasiado a mi y por tanto asumieron que era yo

- Pero entonces como es que estas aqui??

- Es una larga historia

Bella, Jacob y Nessie me miraban extrañados, algunas de las preguntas mentales de ellos que podia escuchar eran, quien era esa mujer?, y sobre todo de donde la conocia??, yo no podia contestar ninguna de ellas por que todavia estaba atonito

Ella estaba de vuelta y no sabia como era posible, despues de haber pensado por mas de 90 años que estaba muerta, ella estaba aqui frente a mi y yo todavia no podia creerlo

- Entonces quieres escuchar la historia -- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Claro -- conteste

- Aunque tambien me gustaria escuchar la tuya -- dijo viendo a mi familia

- Por supuesto, despues de ti

- Pero Edward que descortes eres, no nos has presentado

- Tienes razon perdon, ella es mi hija Renesme, el es Jacob su prometido y ella es mi esposa y la razon de mi existencia Isabella

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Adell

- Hola Adell -- dijo bella -- mucho gusto, puedes llamarme bella

- Ahora que ya nos conocemos cuentanos tu historia -- dije amablemente

- De acuerdo pero primero vayamos a un lugar mas adecuado

- Ok, vayamos a nuestra casa -- dijo bella dedicandome una sonrisa y yo asenti

- Esta bien, siganme -- les dije empezando a correr, siempre que corria sentia que mis ideas se aclaraban y francamente en este momento lo necesitaba

**AUNQUE ESTUVO MUY CORTO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y BUENO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE SABRA DE DONDE CONOCE EDWARD A ESTA VAMPIRA**

**NO SE LO PIERDAN, TENGO VARIAS IDEAS**

**AUNQUE SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y BUENO Y SI ASI LO CREEN TAMBIEN TOMATASOS, JAJJAA**

**CUIDENSE, BESOS**


	7. RECUERDOS I

-1**ESTE CAPITULO ESTARA NARRADO POR DOS DE LOS PERSONAJES EDWARD Y ADELL**

**EDWARD POV**

Llegamos al muelle en menos de 10 minutos, el unico inconveniente es que en el bote no podiamos viajar todos asi que Andre y Philiph optaron por nadar

Al llegar a la isla y bajar dell bote, bella les dio un pequeño recorrido a nuestros invitados mientras yo me despejaba un poco ya que todavia no me reponia de la impresion

Bella no perdia oportunidad de preguntarme mentalmente, que era lo que pasaba, pero yo no podia decir nada hasta que adell contara su historia, ella devia ser la que explicara los detalles y no yo, aunque como era de suponerse ya los sabia, lo habia leido en su mente, supongo que ella quizo mostrarmelo, ya que anteriormente yo no habia podido leer sus pensamientos hasta que los dirigio hacia mi y comenzo a hablarme

- Bueno, creo que es hora de conocer un poco mas de ti y de como se conocieron edward y tu-- dijo bella impasiente.

**ADELL POV**

Me causaba mucha envidia ver la familia que habia formado edward, una familia que yo nunca podia formar y que tampoco nunca tuve ni siquiera cuando era humana

- Bueno, creo que es hora de conocer un poco mas de ti y de como se conocieron edward y tu -- dijo bella sacandome de mis cavilaciones

- Es una larga historia-- conteste

- Tenemos toda la eternidad -- dijo ella y todos reimos

- Bueno entonces es hora de empezar -- dije acomodandome en la sala en donde ya se encontraban todos esperando impasientes a que comenzara el relato

Todo comenzo cuando yo tenia 6 años

------------------"Flash Back" ------------------

- Adell hija despierta hemos llegado -- decia mi madre

Nos habiamos mudado desde New Orleans, ya que mis padres se habian divorsiado unos meses atras, primero fuimos a vivir con mi tia Marie a los Angeles, pero mi madre decidio que era tiempo de que encontraramos nuestro propio lugar, fue asi como fuimos a vivir a chicago.

- Si madre -- conteste acomodando mi cabello

- Te gustara hija te lo prometo, ademas aqui debe de haber muchos niños con los cuales puedes jugar

- Seguro mama lo que tu digas

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que salieramos a conocer la ciudad, ya que yo me negaba a acompañar a mi madre alegando que no me sentia bien de salud

Un dia mientras regresavamos a casa despues de uno de los paseos habituales de mi madre nos encontramos con que teniamos visitas en nuestra casa, eran nuestros vecinos que venian a presentarse con nosotras y a ponerse a nuestras ordenes, dijeron haber estado fuera de la ciudad por algunos meses y se disculparon por presentarse hasta ahora.

Elizabeth y el señor Edward Massen eran unas personas muy agradables me habian caido bien, aunque no podia decir nada de su hijo edward ya que no habia hablado en toda su estancia en mi casa, aun asi me habia simpatizado.

Al pasar de los años Edward y yo nos empezamos a conocer mas y a pesar de que como habia dicho el era muy callado nos divertiamos juntos, jugando, paseando y a veces solo charlando por horas.

**CONTINUARA ..........**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA VERDAD ES QUE TODAVIA SIGUE EL CAPITULO PERO ME PARECE QUE SE VA A CONVERTIR EN UN CAPITULO MUY LARGO ASI QUE LO SEGUIRE EN EL OTRO....**

**DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, Y BUENO COMENTARIOS PARA LA MEJORA DEL FIC**

**CUIDENSE...**

**PD: NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO YA QUE LA ESCUELA ME TRAE LOCA, ES MI ULTIMO AÑO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y BUENO ESTA MUY PESADO.**


	8. RECUERDOS II

-1**Perdon por tardarme en actualizar pero como dije la escuela me trae loca pero aqui esta la segunda parte del capitulo narrado por adell**

**ADELL POV**

Al pasar de los años Edward y yo nos empezamos a conocer mas y a pesar de que como habia dicho el era muy callado nos divertiamos juntos, jugando, paseando y a veces solo charlando por horas.

* * *

Estaba por cumplir 16 años ese verano, eso queria decir que teniamos 10 años de vivir en chicago, tenia mas de la mitad de mi vida ahi y ahun asi extrañaba new orleans

Las chicas que conocia, que andaban mas o menos por mi edad ya estaban buscando un esposo, ya que segun nuestros padres eso era lo que deviamos hacer las mujeres, que solo veniamos al mundo a casarnos, tener y cuidar a nuestros hijos y por supuesto para complaser a nuestros maridos.

El dia anterior a mi cumpleaños Edward fue a visitarme como lo hacia casi todos los dias desde que nos conocimos, nos queriamos como hermanos ya que los dos eramos hijos unicos y la unica compañia que teniamos era la que nos ofreciamos mutuamente

- Hola Adell -- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Edward!!

- Como estas?? -- dijo abrazondome dulcemente -- nerviosa por lo de mañana??

- Un poco -- dije secame4nte aferrandome mas a su abrazo, era extraño pero siempre que lo abrazaba me hacia sentir mejor, como si todo alrededor desapareciera y todos mis problemas parecieran pequeños

Me habia obligado a olvidar lo que tendria que hacer mañana, mi madre me habia advertido que tenia que atrapar a un millonario, por que nos estabamos quedando sin dinero y esa seria la unica forma en que podriamos seguir con la vida a la que estavamos acostumbradas, claro que edward no lo sabia ya que el era uno de los candidatos de mi madre, y le dava gracias a dios por que asi fuera.

- Mañana sera un gran dia -- dijo edward con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

- Supongo -- dije algo seria

- Mañana tambien sera un buen dia para mi ya que ...-- se quedo viendome serio, su sonrisa lleno el silencio y entonces hablo -- te enteraras mañana

- No dimelo edward -- dije con un puchero, habia despertado mi curiosidad

- No, te enteraras mañana -- fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, las palabras de edward daban vueltas en mi cabeza " mañana tambien sera un buen dia para mi ", habia dicho pero porque, porque seria aquel un buen dia para edward, a mi me parecia el peor dia que tendria que vivir en toda mi vida mientras que a el le parecia uno bueno, que esconderia edward

Los deviles rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de mi habitación me indicaban que la mañana habia llegado y con ella el tan esperado dia, al menos por mi madre, porque yo rogaba por que no llegara, me levante de la cama pesadamente ya que no habia pasado muy bien la noche, en eso se escucho un leve golpeteo en la puerta

- Señorita puedo pasar -- se escucho la voz de maryann

- Claro pasa

- Señorita que gusto que ya este levantada, su madre me envio para ayudarla a arreglarse ya que la fiesta empezara dentro de poco

- Esta bien -- dije dando un gran estiron para relajar mis musculos y dedicandole una sonrisa a mi acompañante

- Le preparare el baño-- dijo saliendo de la habitacion

Me sente en la esquina de la cama y me deje caer hacia atras, me sentia nerviosa por lo que me esperaba aquel dia, vi el reloj y eran ya las 10:30 de la mañana, cerre mis ojos y comenze a pensar en lo que habia dicho edward, ¿Que era lo que iba a decir?, la curiosidad me carcomia aunque devia de ser algo bueno para que eedward dijera que seria un buen dia para el yo tenia un mal presentimiento

- Su baño esta listo !!

-------------------------------------- end Flashback -----------------------------------

Bueno creo que eso ah sido suficiente por hoy, seguiremos mañana -- dije viendo a jake y nessie bostesando por el cansancio

EDWARD POV

Todos escuchabamos con atención todo lo que decia adell, bella sonreia de vez en cuando y me volteava a ver yo solo correspondia su sonrisa y la apretaba contra mi cuerpo

- Bueno creo que eso ah sido suficiente por hoy, seguiremos mañana -- dijo adell con una gran sonrisa observando a nessie y jake que se veian agotados

Nessie se percato de que todos la veiamos, se sonrojo y escondio la cara en el pecho de jake, me recordaba a bella en esos momentos, definitivamente habia heredado eso de bella, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel pesamiento

Ahora era yo el centro de atencion y todos me miraban con duda pensando que tal vez habia perdido la cordura

- Es solo que recorde algo -- deije seriamente

Jacob y Nessie fueron a sus habitaciones mientras Adell, Andre, Philiph, Bella y yo nos quedamos en la sala

- Bueno Edward creo que es momento de que me cuentes tu historia, me tienes muy intrigada

- La verdad no creo que sea muy interesante -- bromee

- No importa quiero escucharla

- Bueno en realidad a nosotros tambien nos intereza su historia -- dijo Andre

- Si, sobre todo como es que tienen una hija vampira que duerme y ademas come comida humana -- dijo philiph haciendo un gesto de asco ante la comida humana

- Bueno la verdad es que me extrañaba de que no hubieran preguntado por eso -- dijo ahora bella muy seria

Me disponia a comenzar mi historia cuando se escucho un ruido muy raro del lado de las habitaciones

Todo lo que escuchaba en la mente de todos era la incertidumbre y bueno un poco de miedo de parte de nessie ya que se habia asustado con aquel estruendo.

**Se aceptan criticas, y formas para mejorar el fic**

**Aunque espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto cuidense todas y muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios que me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta un poco lo que escribo..**

**besos**

**xoxoxoxo**


	9. ¿QUE? DEBE SER UNA BROMA

-1Todo lo que escuchaba en la mente de todos era la incertidumbre y bueno un poco de miedo de parte de nessie ya que se habia asustado con aquel estruendo.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Corrimos todos en direccion a las habitaciones para ver que era lo que habia pasado, lo primero que hicimos es ir hacia la habitacion de Nessie quien en ese momento salia con una cara de espanto

- ¿Que paso? -- dijo algo asustada

- No lo sabemos todavia -- dijo bella acercandose a abrazarla

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitacion de jake pero el no estaba ahi a pesar de que su cama estaba toda desacomodada como si hubiera estado durmiendo el no estaba, ell olor que se percibia dentro de la habitación era como a jazmines y rosas que hacia jake con ese tipo de aroma aqui en su recamara, seguimos buscando a jake por toda la casa pero no habia ni rastro de el ni siquiera se percibia su esencia por ningun rincon de la isla solo la misma fragancia de jazmines y rosas.

- ¿Donde esta jake? -- pregunto nessie casi desconsolada

- Debe de andar por ahi dando un paseo -- contesto bella

- Volvamos a la sala -- propuso adell

- Si volvamos -- respondio bella

Pero en ese momento algo llamo mi atencion, era un papel tirado en la arena lo tome y comenze a leerlo

Si quieres de vuelta

al chico pon una

bolsa con 2 millones

de dolares en la

entrada al bosque

cerca del mercado

PD: ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA

EPAPJPSRP

Pero que esto debia de ser una broma, quien se podria atrever a secuestrar a jake en la casa y sobre todo una casa llena de vampiros sin contar en que jake es un hombre lobo y lo peor como habian entrado sin ser descubiertos

- ¿Que pasa? -- pregunto bella asustada al ver mi expresion

- Lee esto -- le dije estendiendole el papel

**CONTINUARA........**

**ESPEROO QUE LES GUSTARA**

**LO SE ESTUVO MUY CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CONTARA POR DOS**

**¿QUIEN PODRA HABER SECUESTRADO A JAKE?**

**LA QUE ASIERTE SE GANARA LA DEDICATORIA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO JAJAJ**

**Y OTRA COSA TIENEN SUGERENCIAS HAGANMELAS SABER**

**PD: LO SE TODAS SE PREGUNTARAN A QUE HORA EDDIE VA A DEJAR A BELLA DE NUEVO LO JURO ESO PASARA PRONTO SOLO QUE ES NECESARIO LO QUE SUCEDE EN ESTOS CAPITULO PARA EXPLICAR POR QUE SE VA**

**BESOS Ñ-Ñ**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	10. VENGANZA, LLANTO Y QUE?

-1**EDWARD POV**

- Que no puede ser -- dijo bella abrazando a nessie

- Pero que pasa -- pregunto nessie alarmada

- Cariño, parece que han secuestrado a jake -- dijo bella aun sin soltar a nessie

- Pero que eso no puede ser como paso el es un hombre lobo eso no puede ser posible -- decia nessie a velocidad vampirica

- Tranquila cariño, encontraremos a jake -- dije tratando de calmarla

Todavia no comprendia nada de lo que habia pasado como era posible que esto estuviera pasando era imposible que alguien se hubiera llevado a jake por que el poseia una fuerza descomunal esto lo deveria de haber hecho alguien que tuviera una fuerza aun mayor y en ese momento me quede paralizado senti como algo hizo click en mi cabeza y por un momento todo tuvo sentido, si eso deveria de ser no habia otra explicacion

- Fueron los voltorius -- dije en voz alta sin percatarme de que lo habia hecho

- QUE!! -- dijo nessie corriendo hacia mi -- no puede ser papá nos hubieramos dado cuenta hubieramos captado sus efluvios, ademas ellos para que se llevarian a jake, en todo caso vendrian por mi -- dijo nessie abriendo los ojos como platos -- oh es por eso que se lo llevaron, ellos saben que yo hare todo lo posible por salvarlo no es asi papá

- Eso es lo que pienso hija, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas

- Oh no espero que no se trate de los voltorius -- dijo bella acercandose de nuevo a nessie para abrazarla

- Aunque no has pensado que si fueran los voltorius para que te exigirian un rescate -- hablo adell

- Tienes razon -- dije

- Entonces de quien se tratara -- pregunto bella

- Eso lo averiguaremos al entregar el rescate creo, por lo pronto nessie trata de descanzar ya que mañana iremos en busca de jake a entregar el rescate -- dije bezando su cabeza, ella solo asintio y se dirigio a su recamara

**RENESME POV**

Despues de que papá me mandara a descanzar debian de haber pasado unas cuatro horas y yo no lograba consiliar el sueño me sentia realmente inquieta mis ojos se sentian hinchados por todo lo que habia llorado, podia ser posible que la vida fuera tan injusta conmigo justo cuando empezaba a ser feliz completamente ya que mi padre habia aceptado por completo mi relación con jake al igual que mi madre la vida me lo arrebataba, pude sentir como el cansancio se apodero de mi, y me quede dormida aun emitiendo pequeños sollozos por mi amor perdido.

- Hija, es hora de levantarse -- escuche la voz de mi madre

- Ya voy mamá -- dije levantandome, de pronto el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior me golpeo y senti mi corazon latir apresurado, corri hacia la cosina donde estaban todos y ahi me encontre con mi padre que ya estaba listo para ir por jake.

- Hija estas lista -- pregunto mi padre

- Claro papá estoy lista -- dije apresuradamente

- Cariño creo que seria mejor que te quedaras aqui no sabemos que pueda suceder alla -- dijo ahora mamá

- No!! -- grite desesperada -- yo quiero ir, quiero saber quien se atrevio a llevarse a mi jake juro que lo pagara con su vida si es necesario

- Ok Cariño vamonos -- dijo mi padre

Subimos al pequeño bote y nos dirigimos hacia el muelle a dejar el rescate que le habian pedido a mi padre por la vida de jake, no supe de donde saco tanto dinero en medio de la noche pero era lo que menos me importaba en este momento lo unico que queria era recuperar a jake y hacer pagar a los que le habian hecho esto, llegamos rapidamente al muelle creo que fueron escasos 20 minutos lo que nos llevo el viaje desde la isla al muelle pero devo decir que fueron los 20 minutos mas largos de toda mi existencia.

**EDWARD POV**

Veia a nessie muy preocupada y como no si jake era la razon de su existencia ella lo amaba igual como yo amaba a bella, podia leer en sus pensamientos las ancias de venganza pero no lo permitiria ella no podia llevar eso en su conciencia por toda la eternidad si alguien devia hacer algo ese seria yo, cuando llegamos al muelle nessie salto del bote sin esperar a que llegara a la orilla, agradeci de que no hubiera humanos cerca.

- Papá, en que lugar fue donde dijeron que dejaras el rescate

- En la entrada del bosque cerca del mercado

- Entonces apresurate no hay tiempo que perder

Corrimos a velocidad vampirica hacia el lugar indicado en donde habia un bote de basura en el que depositamos el dinero ahora lo unico que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que nos devolvieran a jake, en ese momento sentimos la esencia de jake que provenia de entre el bosque nessie inmediatamente se encamino hacia donde provenia la esencia y yo la segui, llegamos a lo que parecia una cabaña abandonada y era de ahi de donde provenia la esencia, nessie corrio y derribo la puerta, para encontrarse con jake tirado en el piso durmiendo plasidamente y con lo que no contabamos era que los secuestradores estaban ahi pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- Pero ustedes que hacen aqui -- dijo nessie

- Edward, Renessme -- dijeron todos al unisono

- No lo puedo creer ustedes fueron los que secuestraron a jake pero como, como le hicieron, por que no pudimos sentirlos -- les dije

- Ok, es solo una bromita que se nos ocurrio en el momento -- dijo emmet

- Una broma -- dijo nessie abalanzandose sobre el

- Hey no tenia idea de que fueras tan fuerte Nessie -- dijo emmet

- Eso me pasa cuando se meten con lo que es mio -- contesto nessie todavia sobre el

- Esto lo creo de emmet pero de ustedes alice y jasper -- les dije en forma reprobatoria

- Lo sentimos -- dijeron al unisono

- Como se pudieron llevar a jake sin que luchara por que lo dejaran -- pregunto nessie mas tranquila

- Oh le administramos un sedante para elefantes -- dijo alice escondiendo su cara en el pecho de jasper

- Pero como fueron capaces nos dieron un buen susto pensamos que se trataba de los voltorius -- dije reprobatoriamente

- Ok, vayamonos antes de que alguien se lleve el dinero -- dijo jasper

- Ok, pero un momento donde esta rose -- dijo nessie

- Esta en un hotel en la ciudad ella no quizo participar en la broma asi que se quedo alla -- dijo emmet

- Esta bien bromistas vayamonos y tu emmet carga a jake -- les dije encaminandome hacia la puerta

- Esperen tengo una duda que significa EPAPJPSRP -- dijo nessie

- Oh eso es facil -- dijo emmet levantando a jake y poniendolo en su hombro -- emmiepooh, alipooh, jasperpooh sin rosypooh, jajaja

- No es gracioso emmet -- dijimos al unisono nessie y yo

- Ok, ok amargados vamonos

Salimos de la cabaña y recogimos el dinero antes de que alguien se lo llevara, subimos al bote y nos encaminamos hacia la isla cuando llegamos bella casi le arranca la cabeza a emmet por sus ocurrencias y jake cuando se desperto no supo ni que habia pasado, rosalie llego unas cuantas horas despues en un bote alquilado ya que emmet le hablo y le conto todo lo sucedido, el resto del dia paso sin contratiempos pero nessie de vez en cuando le lanzaba unas miradas furicas a emmet.

Al dia siguiente adell dijo que seguiria con su historia ya que la habia dejado incompleta despues de lo pasado pero dijo que mejor queria escuchar mi historia antes de proseguir con la suya.

**continuara........**

**Espero no haberlas desepcionado y que les haya gustado, que les parecio sigo escribiendo o definitivamente lo dejo, quieren conocer un poquito mas de la historia de eddie antes de llegar a forks no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, ajajja se aceptan sugerencias para la mejora del fic**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**xoxoxoxo**

**pd: perdon por la tardanza es que eh estado muy entretenida con las tareas y examenes en la escuela pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido**


	11. MI HISTORIA I Edward cullen

**Hola disculpen la tardanza pase por una etapa de bloqueo pero**

**parece que ya paso jajjaj y estoy de vuelta, feliz año nuevo**

**atrazado y espero que se la hayan pasado super bueno este**

**capi va dedicado a todas mis lectoras y gracias por su paciencia**

**EDWARD POV**

- Edward ya empieza a contar tu historia, no la hagas tanto de emoción - dijo Adell

- Si, a mi hermanito le encanta hacerla de emoción, cree que eso lo hace más interesante - dijo Emmet soltando una carcajada - auch - se quejo

- Eso te pasa por meterte en donde no te llaman - dijo Rose con una sonrisa malévola

- Ok, entonces empecemos, después de que la gripe española me atacara....

**_*Flashback*_**

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el hospital, a mí alrededor se extendían varias camas, en la cama de alado pude distinguir a mi madre ser atendida por un doctor rubio, que al ver que yo había despertado se acerco a mí

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - me pregunto

- En verdad me siento muy cansado - le contesté apenas con aliento

- Es normal, después de haber estado inconsciente por quince días - dijo revisando mis ojos

- Supongo, ¿Cómo esta mi madre?

- Esta muy mal su enfermedad está muy avanzada y la verdad no creo que pase del día de hoy - me dijo con la cabeza gacha

- No doctor sálvela ella es todo lo que tengo, mi padre murió en el primer azote de la enfermedad - dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos hijo

- No parece suficiente dije antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo

Desperté de nuevo en aquel cuarto pero esta vez mi madre no estaba en la cama de al lado, intente levantarme pero el dolor que sentía era insoportable, busque con la mirada al doctor pero no estaba, debo de haber esperado cerca de una hora hasta que el doctor se acerco y me dio la terrible noticia mi madre había muerto, llore la muerte de mi madre por más de dos horas hasta quedarme dormido, pero un fuerte dolor me despertó tal vez era la hora de reunirme con los míos, era la muerte que se anunciaba el dolor era insoportable, el doctor se acerco y me dijo algo en el oído.

- Aliviare el dolor hijo, se lo prometí a tu madre - asentí sin pensarlo

De pronto sentí algo clavarse en mi cuello, un dolor aun más insoportable recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí mi cuerpo arder por dentro durante no se cuanto tiempo pero de pronto el dolor seso, abrí los ojos y estaba en una cama pero esta vez no parecía estar en el hospital sino en un lugar diferente, parecía una recamara de alguna casa muy elegante, de pronto la puerta de la recamara se abrió y entro el mismo hombre rubio pero esta vez llevaba ropa normal no la bata de doctor.

- Veo que ya despertaste - dijo con una sonrisa

- Si - me paralice al escuchar mi voz, esta se parecía mucho a mi voz pero tenía un tono diferente

- Creo que hice lo correcto al transformarlo - dijo con una voz apenas perceptible

- ¿Qué, en transformarme en qué? - dije asustado

- Yo no eh dicho nada - dijo sorprendido

- Si, te escuche decir que habías hecho lo correcto al transformarme, pero ¿en qué?

- Lo eh pensado - dijo aun sorprendido

- ¿Qué?

- Que solo lo pensé no eh dicho ni una sola palabra - dijo aun mas sorprendido

- Si no eh dicho ni una sola palabra, lo de transformarte solo lo pensé - dijo emocionado - Tal vez lo tuyo sea un don - dijo pensativo

- ¿Un don?, Pero de que hablas

- Lo que pasa es que te has convertido en un vampiro - dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Un vampiro? - dije exaltado

- Si, te mordí porque tu madre me pidió que te salvara de la muerte y así lo hice, ahora eres un ser inmortal - dijo

- Inmortal, entonces no moriré - dije cerrando los ojos y llorando, pero que pasa no salió ni una sola gota de agua, me pase una mano por los ojos y mire a mi acompañante

- Los vampiros no lloramos - dijo serio - por cierto que descortesía la mía, soy Carlisle Cullen - dijo tendiendo su mano

- Edward Anthony Massen - dije correspondiendo a su saludo

- Ok, Edward se supone que Edward Anthony Massen murió así que ahora serás Edward Cullen y serás mi hermano - dijo muy alegre

- Ok - conteste algo pensativo

- No te preocupes Edward te irás acostumbrando, a tu nuevo cuerpo y a tus nuevas habilidades

- ¿Habilidades, nuevo cuerpo?

- Si solo mírate al espejo

Camine hacia el espejo y me pareció estar ahí en un segundo, la imagen que apareció era la de un muchacho muy bien parecido, y con el cabello cobrizo, se parecía a mí, pero no podía ser era yo, fije mi vista en mis ojos estos ya no eran de color verde si no que eran de color rojo, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que mi visión había aumentado varias veces, veía mejor, veía cosas que no había imaginado ver de esa forma, mi olfato era mucho más sensible y ni que decir de mi oído, podía escuchar cada ruido en la calle, los grillos y podía escuchar el leve sonido que hacia el viento afuera, aquello era algo espectacular, de pronto algo quemo mi garganta y me lleve instintivamente la mano a ella.

- ¿Tienes sed?

- Creo que algo me quema la garganta - dije

- Así es como se siente el hambre o la sed en nuestro caso, espera te traeré algo de beber - dijo saliendo de la habitación y regresando casi de inmediato - toma bebe - dijo dándome un vaso

- ¿Qué es?

- Solo bebe esto calmara el ardor

Empecé a beber del vaso y me lo termine muy rápido, pero aun así el sabor que tenia aquel liquido era indescriptible, sabia a algo así como a fresas, fuera lo que fuera había calmado el ardor de la garganta

- ¿Mejor?

- Si, muchas gracias ¿Qué era?

- Sangre - dijo levantando los hombros como restándole importancia

- ¿Qué sangre?

- Si, de ahora en adelante tendrás que comer esto - dije señalando el vaso vacio en mi mano

- Así es Edward, tienes mucho que aprender sobre esta nueva vida y yo seré tu maestro, por el momento lo primero que tienes que saber es que los vampiros no dormimos, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque no lo necesitamos, segundo los vampiros no salimos de día, no porque nos pase algo si lo hacemos en realidad el sol lo único que hace es hacer brillar nuestra piel y pienso que eso es suficiente por ahora, o bueno una cosa más, los vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana - esto hizo que yo pusiera los ojos como platos - no te preocupes, yo no lo hago y si tu quieres tu tampoco lo harás, yo me alimento de sangre animal, no es tan buena ni nos da tanta energía como la sangre humana pero te mantiene fuerte, así que por ahora es todo, tengo que ir al hospital pero cuando regrese seguiremos con nuestra platica

- Una cosa más - le dije

- Si dime Edward

- ¿Hace cuantos días que estoy aquí?

- Tres

- Entonces, ¿hace cuanto murió mi madre?

- Hace cinco días

- Quisiera ver su tumba - dije con la cabeza gacha

- Cuando estés listo - dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta

- ¿Listo para qué?

- Para enfrentarte al mundo de allá afuera, cuando eres un vampiro recién convertido se podría decir que eres casi salvaje y te cuesta mantener el control frente a los humanos, así que serias un peligro fuera de aquí, cuando estés listo iremos a donde quieras

- ¿Y cuándo será?

- Ya lo veras, tienes que tener paciencia - dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándome solo, era algo a lo que me tenía que acostumbrar a la soledad

**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre se aceptan criticas para la**

**mejora del fic y bueno aunque no queria profundizar mucho en la conversion**

**de eddi al final lo hice y bueno esto fue lo que salio, espero que les guste y**

**si no pues dejen su comentario y si les gusto tambien jjajajja, muchas gracias**

**por leer y espero actualizar pronto, nuevamente feliz año nuevo y espero que**

**se la pasaran super y que la pazz reine en sus hogares**

**besos**

**su amiga adiereny ñ.ñ**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**comenten **

**aqui**

**............**

**............**

**.................**

**...........**

**......**

**...**

**.**


	12. Mi Historia 2 Edward Cullen

**Edward POV**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto la calle, Carlisle insistía en que todavía no era apropiado salir porque no estaba listo pero después de cumplirse un año de mi transformación acepto llevarme a ver a mi madre pero lo haríamos de noche, ya que como era de esperarse no podía salir a plena luz del día ya que las personas aquí en chicago me conocían y se suponía que yo había muerto cuando mi madre lo hizo.

Después de tanto tiempo un año ya Carlisle me había explicado por qué antes yo no estaba listo para salir a la calle, es porque los vampiros cuando acaban de ser convertidos se les conoce como neófitos y son casi salvajes les es imposible controlar sus instintos y es muy peligroso para los humanos ya que podrías haber matado a algunos humanos para saciar tu sed, me había dicho Carlisle.

El color rojo de mis ojos había desaparecido completamente siendo reemplazado por un color dorado, ya no había rastro del verde que había heredado de mis padres, definitivamente era un nuevo Edward, uno ya sin vida, sin familia y siendo un monstruo uno de esos que el solo había imaginado existían en los libros de fantasía que a veces leía con sus padres cuando era pequeño.

Estas listo Edward – pregunto Carlisle tocando la puerta de mi recamara

Si ya estoy listo – conteste saliendo de esta

Entonces vayamos

Salimos de la casa y recorrimos la ciudad en pocos minutos hasta donde estaba el cementerio, no había tenido la oportunidad de probar mi velocidad a limite pero ahora podía notar que era más rápido que Carlisle, sentir el aire fresco en mi cara era una sensación de libertad que me gustaba experimentar, ya que no la había sentido en más de un año contando el tiempo de mi enfermedad y luego el tiempo de transformación acompañado del tiempo en el que estuve recluido por ser un neófito.

Al llegar a las puertas del cementerio pude leer en la mente de Carlisle la ubicación de la tumba de mis padres y la mía propia, en esta estaba escrita "una familia a la que recordaremos por su infinita bondad y su lealtad hacia nuestro país", no pude evitar tratar de llorar era una costumbre demasiado humana que no sería fácil dejar atrás, Carlisle llego poco tiempo después y puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Estaba tan absorto en mis sentimientos y en el lugar en el que me encontraba que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Edward, tienes que despedirte de ellos es inevitable, tenemos que irnos ya no es seguro estar aquí ya están empezando a sospechar ya te irás acostumbrando a no poder quedarte demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar porque la gente como te dije empieza a darse cuenta de que no envejecemos – dijo Carlisle con un gesto de dolor

Está bien, ya me lo temía – dije con un sollozo

Te dejare un momento a solas – dijo Carlisle alejándose a paso humano de mi

No, espera ya esta, entre más tiempo pase aquí será más difícil dejarlos así que vamos – dije adelantándome a la casa

Cuando llegamos a la casa lo primero que hicimos fue preparar el equipaje porque saldríamos esa misma noche hacia un nuevo destino, la verdad no me interesaba cual fuera pero creo que iríamos un pequeño pueblo del que no me importaba su nombre.

Pasaron los años así yendo de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad hasta que en uno de esos viajes Carlisle encontró a Esme la convirtió porque ella estaba muriendo se había arrojado de un acantilado, así ella se convirtió en su compañera.

Pasaron varios años mas hasta que encontramos a Rosalie en una situación similar ella había sido atacada por unos hombres y había quedado gravemente herida casi al borde la muerte, así que Carlisle la convirtió, el albergaba la esperanza de que Rosalie fuera para mí lo que Esme era para él pero eso no sucedió.

Poco tiempo después Rosalie encontró a Emmet, lo salvo de ser asesinado por un oso y corrió varios kilómetros con él para que Carlisle le salvara la vida convirtiéndolo en uno de nosotros.

Después de eso nos mudamos a forks y fue ahí donde nos encontramos con los hombres lobo. Los quiluetes que eran la tribu de la que provenían estas bestias o más bien hombres que cambiaban en forma de lobos gigantescos, aceptaron hacer un tratado con nosotros, ellos no nos molestarían siempre y cuando nosotros no mordiéramos a ningún humano y no nos acercáramos a su territorio, también guardaríamos su secreto y ellos el nuestro.

Pasamos algún tiempo más en forks antes de mudarnos a varios lugares, por último a Alaska en donde vivía una familia de vampiros que también son vegetarianos como nos gusta llamarnos, ahí vivimos algún tiempo hasta que decidimos regresar a forks, donde no habíamos estado en más de 50 años, dos años después de haber llegado a forks bella hizo acto de presencia en nuestras vidas.

*** End Flashback***

Y ahí fue cuando empezó mi vida nuevamente, sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir y eso lo había hecho esa pequeña humana, de la que me enamore y tras muchas complicaciones terminamos casados y con una hija, eso te lo contare luego.

Debo decir que es una historia muy emocionante - dijo adelle

Claro que lo es – dijo andre

Por supuesto – los apoyo Philip

Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es porque su hija está comprometida con un hombre lobo – dijo adell – creo que eso también es muy interesante

Ni que lo digas – dijo andre

Bueno eso será algo que le corresponderá contarlo a los interesados en este caso a Jake y Nessie así que eso lo dejaremos para otro día – dijo bella

A decir verdad lo que a mí me gustaría saber es lo que los trae por aquí casi parece que nos hubieran estado siguiendo – dije, me tenía muy preocupado no poder leer la mente de ninguno de ellos era como si alguien les hubiera advertido de mi don y ojala me equivocara pero casi podía apostar que habían sido los voltorius.

No me gustaba el interés que tenían en Nessie y en su relación con Jacob, tenía que averiguar que se traían entre manos lo más pronto posible.


	13. CURIOSIDADES Y VISIONES

- Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es porque su hija está comprometida con un hombre lobo – dijo adell – creo que eso también es muy interesante

- Ni que lo digas – dijo André

- Bueno eso será algo que le corresponderá contarlo a los interesados en este caso a Jake y Nessie así que eso lo dejaremos para otro día – dijo bella

- A decir verdad lo que a mí me gustaría saber es lo que los trae por aquí casi parece que nos hubieran estado siguiendo – dije, me tenía muy preocupado no poder leer la mente de ninguno de ellos era como si alguien les hubiera advertido de mi don y ojala me equivocara pero casi podía apostar que habían sido los voltorius.

No me gustaba el interés que tenían en Nessie y en su relación con Jacob, tenía que averiguar que se traían entre manos lo más pronto posible.

**Edward POV**

La noche había pasado en solo pequeñas charlas sobre frivolidades y tonterías, yo sentía que querían apartarme de la sospecha que les había planteado la noche anterior y decidí seguirles el juego tal vez así los atraparía con la guardia baja ya que ninguno de ellos dejaba escapar ni por casualidad uno de sus pensamientos y eso era lo que más me intrigaba ellos venían a nuestro encuentro eso lo presentía pero quien les advirtió sobre mi don y porque Alice no lo pudo ver tampoco esto era demasiado confuso y no descansaría hasta averiguar toda la verdad

Así que es hora de desayunar – dijo bella rompiendo el silencio repentino en la sala al escuchar dos estómagos rugir sonoramente

Creo que si – dije soltando una carcajada

Inmediatamente Jacob apareció en la sala con solo unos bóxers puestos y aun medio dormido a lo que yo respondí inmediatamente empujándolo hacia su habitación no permitiría que se paseara así por la casa en presencia de Nessie y bella, y bueno creo que a adell no lo disgusto tanto la idea de seguir viendo a Jake con una sonrisa picara en sus labios

Edward pero tengo hambre – replico Jacob

Pues comeras cuando te encuentres vestido para salir no en esas fachas – dije apuntando a su cuerpo a lo que el inmediatamente contesto con un sonrojo creo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba medio desnudo

Perdón no me había dado cuenta – dijo entrando a su recamara a cambiarse

Papa buenos días – dijo Nessie dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla

Buenos días hija dormiste bien

Si muy bien gracias papa – dijo adelantándose a la cocina

Después de eso el día paso sin muchos contratiempos aunque pesque a Adell mirando muy atentamente a Jake en más de una ocasión no pude leer sus pensamientos eso de ocultarlos de mi se le daba muy bien

Renesme tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es que tu una medio vampiro puede ser la prometida de un hombre lobo – dijo André con curiosidad

Bueno eso sucedió porque los dos estamos extremadamente enamorados y bueno cuando dos personas están tan enamoradas y quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos no pueden hacer otra cosa que casarse – aplaudí mentalmente a la astucia de mi hija les había respondido sin ni siquiera mencionar la imprimación

Eso ya lo veo se percibe en el aire el amor que ustedes se tienen – dijo André con una nota de disgusto

Así es – dijo Jake – algún problema con eso – dijo percibiendo la insistencia de André

No ninguno Jake, es simple curiosidad – dijo André

Bueno chicos que les parece si salimos a dar un paseo – dijo Emmet – me parece haber visto que hay un gran clima afuera y bueno no hemos salido mucho los últimos días y no nos haría mal jugar unas cuantas competencias no lo creen hermanos – dijo echándose a correr

Eso creo – dijimos Jasper y yo al unisonó provocándonos un ataque de risa

Jugamos todo la tarde como si fuéramos adolecentes cosa que seriamos en apariencia para toda la eternidad, al llegar la tarde Nessie y Jake hicieron un fogata en la playa a lo que nos unimos todos los demás esta noche seria de parejas así que cada uno escogió un lugar privado para pasar con su pareja cuando bella y yo encontramos nuestro lugar nos sentamos a conversar un momento antes de que bella quisiera fingir que dormía me decía constantemente que extrañaba esos días en los que yo velaba su sueño así que así lo hice ya entrada la madrugada empecé a sentir una leve perturbación y creo que bella también la sintió ya que se levanto inmediatamente

"¿Que es Edward?" – pregunto mentalmente

No lo sé pero quédate aquí iré a investigar – dije saliendo rápidamente de ahí

De pronto sentí una gran necesidad de estar junto a Adell y ella apareció repentinamente delante de mí con una rara expresión en su cara después todo se puso negro, podía un vampiro desmayarse hasta este momento yo pensaba que no

**Bella Pov **

Estaba fingiendo que dormía profundamente como cuando era humana extrañaba esa sensación de que Edward velaba mi sueño cuando de pronto sentí algo perturbando la paz de la noche no pude descifrar que era pero me puse de pie rápidamente y observe a Edward poniendo atención a los alrededores creo que el también lo sentía

"¿Que es Edward?" – pregunte mentalmente

No lo sé pero quédate aquí iré a investigar – dijo saliendo rápidamente

A los pocos minutos que me dejo sentí una gran opresión en el pecho casi se podría comparar con el dolor que sentí en la conversión los vampiros no sentían dolor como podría yo experimentar esto, Salí en busca de Edward, lo busque en la casa, en la pequeña selva que se extendía en la isla y lo único que encontré fue a una muy apenada Rosalie y a un orgulloso Emmet Salí rápidamente de ahí queriendo olvidar el incidente, empecé a preocuparme no encontraba Edward y ni siquiera podía sentir su olor en la isla después de un rato todos se reunieron en la casa dando por terminada la noche de parejas ya que Edward no aparecía por ningún lado y pensándolo bien donde estaban Adell, Philip y André no los podía percibir tampoco, de pronto Alice se contorsiono y se quedo totalmente quieta estaba teniendo una visión

Que pasa Alice, Que viste – casi le grite

Bella – dijo con voz ausente – Es Edward – dijo saliendo de la visión

Que pasa Alice, Donde esta – dije casi al borde de la histeria

Continuara ….

**oh no maten a la escritora yo solo juego con los personajes, bueno espero que les gustara y bueno veremos que pasa**

**muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos. Disfruten este fic por que sin ustedes no existiria**

**muchas gracias**

**se cuidan**

**besos**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. ¿QUE PASA?

**Me encanta esta historia y aunque la tenia un poquito abandonada como a tdas las demas por falta de tiempo pues aki esta un capi nuevo espero que lo disfruten...**

- Bella – dijo con voz ausente – Es Edward – dijo saliendo de la visión

- Que pasa Alice, Donde esta – dije casi al borde de la histeria

Continuara….

Todo estaba negro, sentía que alguien me llamaba o al menos pensaba que era a mí, era una joven se podía escuchar en su hermosa voz, pude sentir un hermoso aroma a fresas era de ella de la chica la que me llamaba, empecé a sentir que mis parpados estaban ligeros, abrí los ojos y lo primero que observe fue una linda chica junto a mi cama, podría ser que fuera ella la que me llamaba

No sabía, como había terminado aquí se parecía mucho a una habitación de los castillos que se veían solo en los libros, era grande con una hilera de libros y una gran chimenea, algo me perturbo eran pequeños murmullos no podía entender que era lo que decían tal vez provenían de alguna de las otras habitaciones, la chica solo me observaba pero no decía nada hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

¿En dónde estoy? – le pregunte

En Italia – dijo con una sonrisa

¿Italia?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – dije confundido

Nosotros te trajimos – dijo poniéndose seria

¿Me conoces?, ¿Sabes quién soy?

Claro nos conocemos desde la niñez estamos comprometidos, acaso no lo recuerdas?

No – dije desorientado – en realidad no recuerdo nada antes de este momento, siento como si no tuviera recuerdos

Oh Edward – dijo sollozando

¿Edward? Ese es mi nombre – dije confundido

Si mi amor así te llamas – dijo la linda chica acercándose y plantándome un beso en los labios, su contacto se sintió como un tempano de hielo – de verdad yo estaría comprometido con ella, estoy de verdad muy confundido y con un tremendo ardor en la garganta

¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – pregunto la chica al ver que ponía mi mano en la garganta

Siento un tremendo ardor en la garganta de verdad muy molesto – dije carraspeando

Debes tener hambre – dijo la chica – saldremos a cazar

A cazar – dije alarmado

Si tenemos que cazar para alimentarnos somos vampiros o es que eso tampoco lo recuerdas – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Que vampiros – dije espantado – debes de estar equivocada yo no soy un vampiro

Claro que lo eres amor sígueme – dijo saliendo de la habitación, me vestí rápidamente y la seguí desconfiadamente

Continuara...

**Oh que emocion, espero que les gustara el siguiente capi lo subire pronto lo prometo empezare a actualizar mas seguido, espero sus comentarios, gracias **

**saludos**

**besos**

**xoxoxo**


	15. NO PUEDE SER

Si tenemos que cazar para alimentarnos somos vampiros o es que eso tampoco lo recuerdas – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Que vampiros – dije espantado – debes de estar equivocada yo no soy un vampiro

Claro que lo eres amor sígueme – dijo saliendo de la habitación, me vestí rápidamente y la seguí desconfiadamente

Edward POV

Bajamos unas largas escaleras hasta un gran salón, en donde había varias puertas pero en este momento nosotros salimos hacia el patio trasero o al menos eso creo que era ya que había un gran jardín con un laberinto en el centro, seguí a la chica hacia unas personas que estaban sentadas en uno de los costados del jardín tomando el sol pero brillaban intensamente con el sol casi como si fueran diamantes en ese momento note que yo también brillaba y me aterrorice la chica solo me acaricio tranquilizándome y siguió con su camino

Bella POV

Seguíamos sin tener idea de donde estaba Edward Alice no había visto nada y eso me preocupaba y si los voltorius habían venido por el o no me negué a pensar en otras cosas

Bella todavía sin noticias de Edward – dijo Esme acercándose a mí y dándome un fuerte abrazo

No todavía no hay ninguna noticia y estoy muy preocupada esa chica Adell desde que llego aquí tuve un mal presentimiento se escondía de Edward y se sorprendió cuando nos vio a nosotros se noto desilusionada o tal vez sea mi imaginación ya no sé ni que pensar – dije sollozando

Ten paciencia hija – ya Carlisle esta contactando con los voltorius

Espero que ellos sepan algo de él o de Adell, estoy segura de que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de Edward el prometió no abandonarme nunca mas así que no creo que lo haya hecho en uso de su razón lo obligaron o no se – dije sollozando aun mas fuerte

Renesme POV

Estaba en mi habitación recostada con los ojos a punto de explotar por tanto llorar, como era posible que mi padre uno de los vampiros más poderosos que yo hubiera conocido hubiera desaparecido así como así no lo comprendía, de pronto sentí unas manos que acariciaban mi espalda no necesite darme vuelta para saber quién era

Jake alguna noticia – dije con la voz entrecortada

No amor todavía no ya alerte a la manada para que busquen su rastro pero parece que tampoco hay nada por allá, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra – dijo recostándose a mi lado

Eso no es posible Jake mi padre no nos dejaría el lo ha dicho somos su razón de existir

Lo se bebe, pero estoy seguro de que pronto regresara y esto será solo un mal recuerdo

Eso espero Jake

Alice POV

Mi Cabeza dolía incontrolablemente en toda mi existencia no había tenido tantos problemas para visualizar el futuro de nadie pero en este momento era imposible cada vez que trataba de ver el futuro de Edward es como si un gran escudo me empujara hacia afuera y forzara mis sentidos

Alice tienes que descansar – dijo mi amado por enésima vez en la noche

Lo hare cuando encontremos a Edward – dije sollozando

Alice no eres de mucha ayuda si estas con tus fuerzas mermadas lo sabes amor – dijo acariciando mis sienes

Lo sé amor pero es mi culpa como pude estar tan desprevenida que no vi lo que iba a pasar sea lo que haya sido que paso, tengo que estar alerta para que no me tomen por sorpresa de nuevo y perdamos a otro miembro de la familia – solloce en su regazo

Descansa amor yo estaré alerta – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Edward POV

De pronto sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y cai al suelo hecho un obillo, el dolor ceso como por arte de magia y me pude levantar del suelo, la chica siguió sonriéndome y me tomo del brazo para guiarme.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban las personas en el jardín y no podía ser cierto no creía lo que mis ojos veían no podía ser que ellos estuvieran aquí….

Continuara…..


	16. CANSADA DE ESPERAR

Edward POV

De pronto sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y caí al suelo hecho un ovillo, el dolor ceso como por arte de magia y me pude levantar del suelo, la chica siguió sonriéndome y me tomo del brazo para guiarme.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban las personas en el jardín y no podía ser cierto no creía lo que mis ojos veían no podía ser que ellos estuvieran aquí….

Continuara…

Habían pasado años creo desde la última vez que los había visto pero ahí estaban como siempre sonriendo y esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

Adele ¿Por qué tardaste? – dijo una chica rubia hermosa con los ojos más bellos que jamás hubiera visto.

Estaba con Edward no es obvio – dijo Adele – no es así querido – dijo ahora refiriéndose a mi – Edward, querido no seas grosero contéstame – sonrió hacia mi

Así es – dije todavía sin poder creer lo que veía

Por lo que nos ha dicho Adele no recuerdas nada – dijo la chica rubia – bueno, pues yo soy Jane y este es mi hermano Alec – dijo señalando a un chico castaño que estaba detrás de ella, del que hasta el momento no me había percatado – ellos son Marco y Cayo – señalo a dos hombres que se encontraban junto a ellos – y ellos me imagino que si sabrás quien son – dijo sonriendo

Creo que si – dije quedamente

Bueno por lo menos de nosotros no te has olvidado – dijo el hombre tomando por el brazo a la mujer que estaba junto a el

Por supuesto que no padre – sonreí

Bella POV

Seis meses han pasado y Edward sigue desaparecido, guardo la esperanza de que el aun este con vida, eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir existiendo, Carlisle incluso fue a volterra y pidió la ayuda directa de los voltorius pero estos todavía no lo habían encontrado.

Sentí el rose de la cadena en mi fría piel y toque instintivamente el corazón, el corazón de Edward, mi corazón, nuestro corazón porque somos uno.

Camine atreves de la sala desierta de nuestra casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Renessme, nuestra hija, parte de nosotros, ella había sufrido tanto como yo y ni se diga de Jake que ha estado con nosotras desde que el no está.

Bella – dijo Alice entrando a la casa – ¿como estas? – dijo dándome un abrazo

Bien dentro de lo que cabe – dije forzando una sonrisa

Ya verás que todo estará bien hermana

Eso es lo que estoy esperando Alice y ya estoy cansada de estar aquí solo esperando y esperando por él y no regresa – solloce – tengo que hacer algo, tengo que buscarlo – dije saliendo de la casa y echando a correr

No me preocuparía por Renessme ella estaría bien con la familia, yo necesitaba encontrar a Edward esa sería mi única preocupación y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

**Hola, yo aquí de nuevo actualizando espero que les gustara y aunque es chiquito el capitulo pues siento que da un salto en la historia espero poder seguir actualizando y que no me dé un bloqueo, este capítulo dedicado a Angel_Moon17 gracias por leerme :D y bueno que les parece merezco reviews, espero que si.**

**Besitos**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
